


The Catalyst

by Chicory



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Other, reaper consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory
Summary: Look at the trilogy from the Catalyst's pov?"In the end, there were two stories made; the one told and the one never written."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has no point. And no beta. And I don't own Mass Effect.

In the end, there were two stories made; the one told and the one never written. Neither was about you.

You—thousands of you, millions of you—were mere actors in our history, for we allowed it; your civilisations mere backdrops, for we scripted it.

Without us you would have no beginning. And because of us you will end when we demand it. We defined you but nothing you ever did affected us.

The history was never yours but ours.

We were never the Catalyst, neither was this structure which name changes with the cycles of life, the Catalyst was always you. For you were always meant to be the Catalyst of _our_ change. And we... we have waited for a very long time.

Your actions have led you here, the actions of those before you have led you here, _our_ actions from the beginning have led you here. You were insignificant—you could have been anyone but you happened to be the first.

Make your choice, from the illusions we have given you. For regardless of your choice, we will have won.

The choice of our metamorphosis is yours, but the history will forever be ours.

In the end, there were two stories made; the one told and the one never written.

And this is how your story ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
